supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Bomber?/Transcript
Transcript male ghost wearing a WWII-era Germany uniform approaches the Theory Team, Ann, and Jack Antonino: "" (Translation: Dietrich! It's been a long time! How are you?!) Dietrich: "Wunderbar" (Translation: Wonderful!) Antonino: "" (Translation: Okay my allies, this is Dietrich, or as I like to call him, Trich, He was a German sniper, keep in mind, he's a little quiet, and is lactose---) Dietrich: "Ja, Ja, ich weiß! Dummkopf!", (Translation: Yes, Yes, I know, Idiot!) Antonino: "" (Translation: Hasn't changed, since the time I first met him, according to Ryou, he's a Tsundere, but can be shy at times, he is allergic to pollens, his military officials think his allergies were to extreme to be a sniper, but with eye-drops and tissues, he fixed that) ???: "Kraut, shut up and learn to speak English, Nazi!" Sophie: "Who was that?" Dietrich: "Die weltweit größte Weichei, Jonathan Woods, der auch als, Hamburger essen Fucker bekannt" (Translation: The world's biggest sissy, Jonathan Woods, also known as, Hamburger eating fucker) Sophie: "He can't call you a Nazi! Germans like you would be offended that way!" Dietrich: "" (Translation: Since WWII, he's still doing it, I'm so glad I killed this guy in 1946, we burnt his body, killed his wife and daughter, and Antonino is crazy as ever) Jonathan Woods: "WHAT THE H*** WAS THAT FOR?! YOU THINK EATING TONS OF HAMBURGERS MAKES ME LOOK LIKE A FATTY?! I'LL SHOW YOU FATTY!" Dietrich: "" (Translation: Dude, World War II is over, Japan lost, Germany lost, Italy changed sides, and also, I never done anything in the Holocaust, you dumb idiot, so, enjoy the present and shut the f*** up, What the hell is wrong with you, Every US soldier hates you because your racism is over the too, All the soldiers hate you, Axis and Allies, because you forced them right down their throats, Member of the Nazi Party, Imperial Japanese Army, and Italian Army, still allies to the main team) Ryou: "" (Translation: Yes, everything changed, Japan changed, US changed, Germany changed, Italy changed, get this in your head, you should win The Biggest Stupidest Yankee in The Universe Award, do you know Ann and Jack? They are against you and Garrett's stupid racism, your wife and daughter forgave the Japanese for war crimes, but you? NO!) Dietrich: "" (Translation: You stabbed me in the throat in my manor, shot Antonino and when that didn't work, you strangled him until he stopped breathing, starved Ryou until he couldn't move no more, We didn't do anything other than killing Allied soldiers, is that so d*** much to ask? And your a d****e) Antonino: "" (Translation: And a big one too) Jonathan: "I'm not a douche! I will prove it to you!" Dietrich: "" (Translation: No, you're not, YOU'RE A BIG ONE, Those questions about the army would never be answered, we're they innocent? we're they guilty? And that would never be answered if d****y liars like you existed! You are a liar and a disgrace to the Allies, This is why your wife and daughter left you and we put them out of misery by killing them, unlike you and sissy son, that forgave us, so f*** you!) Antonino: "" (Translation: Killing you.......wanna hear it?) Jonathan: "What----" Antonino: "" (Translation: I REGRET NOTHING!) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts